


Killing a demon

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: QP's thoughts while playing against Oni, based on Shinteni chapters 282-284.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Monthly Shinteni Fic & Drabble Challenge





	Killing a demon

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but I still wanted to quickly write something before reading the new chapters. I might come back to edit this later, but here it is for now.
> 
> I recently started practising tennis regularly, and have found myself relating to some of the big concepts used in in Tenipuri to describe the feelings you experience at best while on the court. Some of those experiences are quite hard to put into words, and when you try, it probably ends up sounding quite over the top unless to those who have not experienced it themselves.
> 
> To anyone considering trying tennis, I really recommend to do so.

  
  


Strength.

Ultimate.

God.

Such words kept emerging somewhere from within his consciousness as QP gripped his racket in the preparation for a serve and directed his attention inward, away from the remaining quiet voices of the stadium around him, focusing his everything on those motions, practiced countless of times.

Even without clear definitions, meanings or objectives, those words, remote from most people’s everyday experience, resonated with his soul.

Soul - another word that once was distant but now made some primitive kind of sense to him here on this court.

Thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions of repetitions of motions and actions he had taken in his life until now had connected to this moment, his current being.

Outside his consciousness, that overflowing feeling of power manifested as a ball continuously landing on the court, and as loudspeakers announcing one by one the points that proved he was stronger than the existence on the other side of the net.

And yet, that other being had a life force of its own that refused to die out.

A demon fighting for the sake of others.

QP could not guess or understand the viewpoint or motivations of such a self-contradictory being. What he did know was that that existence threatened his own newly found way of being. His most vigorous, absolute feeling of power in his life so far.

He was not about to give it up.

Not even if he needed to kill a demon’s soul to achieve that.


End file.
